The Dixie Fryer
The Dixie Fryer is a 1960 Merrie Melodies short directed by Robert McKimson. Plot Foghorn Leghorn is flying south for the winter, though he is not actually flying himself but hitching a ride on a basket that is being pulled by a flock of wild ducks. He then smells magnolia trees and figures that he is in the south, and hops out of the basket using an umbrella as a parachute, while also managing to bring a suitcase that contains a lounging chair and a mint julep. In a tree, two hungry chicken hawks, "Elvis" and "Pappy", spot Foghorn Leghorn and announce that they will be having him for dinner. Foghorn soon realizes that the chicken hawks are not extending an invitation but want to eat him for dinner. Foghorn tries a series of maneuvers to evade the chicken hawks, including a pistol duel which ends up backfiring on him. Foghorn then leads his predators into a shack containing explosives and shuts the door. The chicken hawks cannot see and Foghorn steps out of the shack. Then Elvis stick his head out of the shack and asks Foghorn for a match. Foghorn obliges, upon which Elvis asks about the TNT inside the shack. Following the explosion, the chicken hawks are blown back into their nest. Though victorious, Foghorn isn't completely unscathed--all his tail feathers have been blown off, though he doesn't seem to notice this. He comments about getting back to enjoying his vacation, which he calls a "Southern exposure", blithely turning about to reveal his boxer shorts. Availability * Streaming - Boomerang App Censorship * On the syndicated Merrie Melodies show, the part where Elvis accidentally shoots Pappy in the head after Foghorn Leghorn yells, "Fire!" was replaced with a still shot of Foghorn Leghorn looking offscreen.http://www.intanibase.com/gac/looneytunes/censored-d.aspx * On Nickelodeon's Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon, the part where Foghorn Leghorn gets his beak shot off during the duel between Pappy and Elvis was cut, along with the part near the end where Pappy pokes Elvis in the eyes after Elvis comments that the peas in the can aren't "black-eyed" peas. * The ABC version cuts out both of the scenes that were edited on The Merrie Melodies Show and Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon. Notes * This is the second and final cartoon to feature the chicken hawks, "Pappy" and "Elvis," the first being the Bugs Bunny cartoon, "Backwoods Bunny", released a year earlier. Gallery Dixiefryer.jpg Dixie-fryer-foghorn-600.jpg|Lobby Card References Category:1960 Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Foghorn Leghorn Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Robert McKimson Category:Shorts Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons with music by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Cartoons animated by Warren Batchelder Category:Cartoons animated by George Grandpré Category:Cartoons animated by Tom Ray Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by William Butler Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Givens Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Daws Butler Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons produced by John W. Burton